grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Ronan
Description Main Info *'Name:' Ronan Erudon *'Age:' 19 *'Favorite Activity:' Saving the Weak. *'Pet Peeve:' Shadow Orb. Ronan is a descendant of the Erudon family, the legendary family of Spell Knights in Kanavan. He was a Royal Guard Master whose duty was to protect the Kanavan Royal Family. His mind was being controlled by Kaze’aze who invaded the kingdom, but he regained control when the Grand Chase came to the rescue and shattered the Shadow Orb. Ronan then realized something wasn’t right when a series of mysterious events took place. First the invasion of Dark Anmon and then the discovery of the passage to the New World. Seeing all that had happened, he decided to join the Grand Chase force and investigate more about the New World. Other *These events above take place in the Korean comics, or "manhwa," of Grand Chase and in accordance to Ronan's profile on the North American Grand Chase (NAGC) website. In the game, the Kanavan Queen ordered Ronan to defeat Gaikoz, but also advised him to seek help from the Grand Chase. As the Grand Chase passed the Gorge of Oath, Ronan asked the Grand Chase to assist him in defeating Gaikoz, one of Kaze'aze's generals. After Gaikoz's defeat, Ronan wants to help Grand Chase to stop evil and joins them. There were no signs of Ronan being possessed. **According to the Naver Blog, Ronan's backstory was re-written into having him possessed during the Serdin/Kanavan War, causing him to mercilessly attack the opposing kingdom. The Shadow Orb, the very thing that possessed Ronan in the manhaw, seems to have been written out. *Ronan appears to be the exact opposite of Elesis; non-aggressive. *Ronan seems to be intelligent and aware of the field, but there are rare times when he may make unnecessary or rude comments. *Harpe Noir was supposedly a servant and Ronan's greatest companion. Unlocking Ronan can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Quotes *''"For the glory of Kanavan!"'' *''"Okay! Let's begin!"'' *''"Are you asleep?"'' *''"This is your limit!"'' *''"I'm not finished yet...."'' *''"I can fight again!"'' *''"Justice will never die!"'' *''"It's my victory!" *"Do your best!"'' *''"I will pass judgment now!"'' *''"Would you like to have a break?"'' *''"That's boring."'' *''"Thanks, for a job well done."'' *''"Rest in peace."'' *''"I'll put my all into it!"'' *''"You're a whole new kind of stupid!"'' *''"Glory to Kanavan!"'' *''"You are at your limit!"'' *''"As a knight, you should not show your back!"'' *''"You don't have the conviction of a knight!"'' *''"Why don't you just give up?"'' *''"It's just a difference of level."'' Trivia *In order of release, Ronan was originally the sixth character in most other versions. In several other servers, such as North America and the Philippines, he was the fourth. *Excluding Sieghart's "immortality," Ronan is the oldest human character. *Ronan is the only male character to have a full two set skill bar for all of his jobs. *Ronan is the easiest character to unlock. *Like Sieghart, despite the fact that darkness is shown in this game as evil, Ronan possesses dark magic, specifically shown in his skill tree and as an Abyss Knight. *With the exception of Spell Knight, Ronan has the ability to summon creatures to support him in battle. *With the exception of Abyss Knight, Ronan has at least some sort of buff to support his allies. *All of Ronan's jobs have the word "Knight" in it (Spell '''Knight, ''Dragon '''Knight, ''Aegis '''Knight, and ''Abyss '''Knight). *For a period of time, Ronan was given a "new" taunt. It replaced the ''"This is your limit!" with "Wanna be my personal hairstylist?" in which Ronan said it in a high, feminine voice. Some believe this taunt was supposedly for Amy (in which the taunt was released simultaneously with her), or most likely a joke by Ntreev (publishers of Grand Chase). As of now, the taunt no longer exists. *The Arkham pet strongly resembles Ronan. *In the Brazilian server of Grand Chase, players had to acquire Ronan by defeating Dark Anmon at the Battle for Bermesiah instead of roaming around the Kanavan Kingdom. Category:Characters